


Of Cranberries and Christmas Lights

by Single_Man_Tear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Confused Castiel, Cuddling, Emotionally Constipated Dean, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Ships It, Kissing, M/M, Matchmakers Gabriel and Sam Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sam Ships It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, more kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Single_Man_Tear/pseuds/Single_Man_Tear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had experienced thousands of Christmases since the birth of Christ. Most had been spent looming in heaven above, watching the holiday pass with his brothers and sisters. In his Earthly form, he barely even noticed them. The brothers certainly did nothing to recognize the occasion. But this year, while weakened and healing, confined to the bunker by doctor's (Dean's) orders, Dean decides it's time to celebrate. Castiel's first Christmas at the bunker, with some twists and turns neither one of them expected along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Hello internet!!! I haven't written anything since October! It feels like abandoned part of my life! Just started writing this on a whim today and ended up loving it! I will have it finished by Christmas (hopefully). Ratings may change, but it will stay mostly fluff. Just a happy little Christmas fic! (And yes, I am ignoring the fact that Sam is in the cage because it's Christmas dammit!) Enjoy!

Bored. Over the past few weeks Castiel had become well acquainted with the word. It seemed to be a permanent state of mind with him, a constant nag that tugged at his hand, trying to pull him outside into the sunshine. 

He longed to leave the bunker, even just to step out the door for a moment. Feel the wind on his face, see the sun filtering through the trees, hear the birds singing in the cold winter air. 

But he had promised not to, for the moment anyway. 

“Just sit tight and heal up. Couple more weeks and you’ll be good as new.”

Currently only two days into two weeks, Castiel was going insane. He drummed his fingers on the rickety table in the kitchen, nothing to do but stare at the clock and watch the seconds tick by. 

“We’ll be home soon, just have to pick up some...supplies.” Cas could have sworn he heard Sam snigger in the background as Dean said this over the phone, but didn’t question it. 

Soon. How soon was soon? It had been nearly seven hours. The ride back from Beatrice, Nebraska was only an hour at most. The supply run to their local Wal-Mart for, most likely, dinner, beer, and more first aid equipment, shouldn’t have taken more than half an hour. 

So where the hell had they been for the remaining four hours and fifteen minutes. 

5...4...3...2...1

Make that five hours and fifteen minutes. 

Castiel jerked up from the table, pent up energy running through him like electricity flowing through wires. Padding across the room and into the hall, he looked down the darkened corridors, hoping maybe the brothers had been home the whole time and he hadn’t noticed. 

Of course that wasn’t true; even on weakened grace he noticed everything. 

He took an unneeded breath, letting the air fill his lungs and rush out in a sharp, gusting sigh. 

And then a rather horrifying thought hit the angel. 

What if something was wrong?

It was entirely possible that the reason Sam and Dean were taking so long on their supply run was that something had happened to them. Even something as mundane and ordinary as a car crash. 

Or it could be much worse. Perhaps they had been ambushed by remaining demons from their hunt in Beatrice. There was always the terrible possibility that, after weeks of silence, Amara had resurfaced and attacked. Dean and Sam could have been captured. They could be dead. And Castiel wouldn’t be able to do a damned thing about it from the confines of the bunker. 

Just as he was working himself into a thorough panic, about to use his weakened “angel mojo” to do a quick sweep of the area in search of the brothers, he heard a car door slam. 

His phone buzzing, forgotten in the kitchen, startled him. 

Scrambling back in and sliding on the tile floor, he snatched it up off the table and answered without even bothering to check the number. No one else called him beside Dean and Sam. 

“Dean?” He asked, surprisingly breathless from his short run, not that he would admit it.

“Hey, come up and help us, will ya?”

Cas frowned as the line went dead, looking down at the black screen of his phone. 

Help? Surely beer, gauze, and most likely spaghetti, wouldn’t warrant assistance. But he dutifully slipped into his trench coat and boots, heading for the stairs. 

With each step he climbed he felt an increasing sense of urgency, excitement bubbling inside of him that he hadn’t felt in days. He was finally leaving, even if it was for only a moment. 

Grabbing the handles, he flung open both doors and stepped eagerly outside....

....Into the bitter freezing cold. 

Cas blinked into the bright sunlight, glaringly reflected off the sparkling white ground so that it was blinding. 

It had snowed since he last came outside. Quite a bit too. The cold seeped through the thin leather of his boots, freezing his feet instantly. Were he at full capacity, he wouldn’t have felt it at all. The coldness was somewhat unpleasant, but he refused to have his spirits dampened, even if he had to duck his face into the collar of his coat and bury his hands in his pockets. He hadn’t lied to that waitress years ago; his coat was quite warm. 

He walked down the small path to garage’s hidden entrance, taking his time, soaking up the rays of sunlight filtering through the clouds. He enjoyed the sounds of the packed snow crunching under his boots and the little snow flurries that were lifted off the ground and stuck to his face when the wind blew. 

“Dude, you’re pulling the wrong way!” Echoed through the otherwise silent winter air, making Cas walk a little faster. 

“Am not, genius, look! The cord goes this way!”

“Yeah whatever, just get the damned thing off my car before it scratches her paint.”

“If you’d gotten a smaller one-”

“Shut up, Charlie Brown, this occasion called for a bigass tree!”

“What occasion...oh…” Cas announced his presence with a question that promptly trailed off when he rounded the corner and took in the sight before him. 

One foot on the wheel, the other planted firmly in the ground, Dean was leaning back with a black bungee cord in his hands (indeed pulling the wrong way). The Impala between them, Sam was on the other side, covered in pine needles and tangled cord. 

On top of the car, so large the branches sagged over the sides, was a Douglas Fir tree, bright green and thriving with life.

Cas blinked at the tree, eyes squinting in obvious confusion. 

“Uh, hey Cas.” Dean grinned sheepishly. “Was hoping we’d have this thing off the car by the time you got up.”

“We would have, if Bumble over here could just listen to directions.” Sam grumbled.

“Shut up, bitch!”

“Jerk!”

“Why do you have a tree on your car?” Cas finally managed, taking a cautious step forward. 

Dean stared at him before looking at his brother.

“Er...It’s Christmas, Cas.”

“Yes, I know.”

“So this is a Christmas tree.”

“Yes, I see that.”

Dean sighed, letting go of the cord. The release of tension caused the tree to roll back the other way, right off the car and on top of Sam. 

“Hah! Told you I was right!” Dean exclaimed victoriously, making no effort to help his brother get the tree upright again, chuckling as he stood beside Cas, who still looked confused. 

“So you know it’s Christmas, and you know that’s a Christmas tree. What are you missing?”

“You don’t celebrate Christmas.” Castiel stated firmly.

“Don’t...sure we do!”

“Last year you slept the whole day.”

“I had the Mark then.” Dean dismissed with a wave of his hand. 

“The year before you and Sam didn’t even acknowledge the Holiday. Before that you exchanged magazines for presents.”

“Okay, I get it, you weirdo.” Cas knew better than to take that as an insult, but still raised an eyebrow. 

“Look, it’s your first Christmas-”

“I’ve experienced thousands of Christmases since Christ’s birth, Dean.”

“Lord almighty…” Dean groaned, clapping a hand on Cas’s shoulder with a wry smile. “It’s your first Christmas with us, here, at home, in the bunker.” He clarified. "We just wanted it to be, y'know, special."

Cas could only stare, slowly turning back to where Sam was extracting himself from the Christmas tree. Emotions he didn’t quite understand corsed through him. An overwhelming sense of belonging struck him. He knew he was more than an angel to the brothers, more than a protector or a researcher, that he was a friend. But this felt more like something he had never had before. It felt like family. 

“I mean...if you want. We understand if you had something else you’d rather do…” Dean quickly mistook his silence as disapproval, shuffling his feet in the snow and dropping the hand from his shoulder. 

Cas’s head whipped around, “No! No that’s not..I…” Struggling for a moment, searching for words he couldn’t find, he just stretched out his arms and enveloped the elder Winchester in a hug. It was brief, nothing that would cause any kind of awkwardness or make Dean complain about “personal space”. Just enough to get his message across. 

Castiel missed the blush that flooded his friend’s cheeks as he pulled away. 

“Thank you. I would love to spend Christmas with you.”

A wide smile split Dean’s lips and he clapped his hands together, “Then let’s get this damned tree inside before we freeze our asses off!”


	2. Decorations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little baby chapter. Hopefully will have more later today! Enjoy!!! :D

“Is all of this really necessary?” Cas asked in surprise as bags spilled over the table and onto the floor. Dean only nodded enthusiastically, examining the red tinsel that had fallen on the ground. 

The three of them had finally decided on putting the tree in the library. There had been a lot of arguing between Sam and Dean about it’s location. Sam insisted it looked fine in the map room, but Castiel suspected that was because he didn’t feel like moving the enormous Douglas Fir another inch. Dean argued it would be better in the library. 

“How the hell are we going to sit around the tree in the one room that doesn’t have any chairs?” Dean inquired when Sam started to protest. 

Ten minutes later, Dean won, and the tree was set up in the center of the library beside the television. 

“Told you it was better in here.” Dean smirked and Sam rolled his eyes. 

Now Castiel and Dean were in the kitchen, rifling through their other Christmas purchases. Surprisingly, most of the decorations were completely foreign to him. 

“What are these?”

“Stockings.”

“And their purpose?”

Dean grinned, taking the obnoxious red sock from Cas’s hands. “You fill it with little things, like candy and stuff like that. I’ll probably get Sam some of his fancy hair stuff to put in it. Little kids usually get toys in theirs."

“Hm…” Cas took the stocking back and set it aside. “And this?” 

To Cas, it looked like an angry painted doll. With white hair and a long beard. It was peculiar; his angry mouth was uncovered, showing painted white teeth. There was a lever sticking out of the back for purposes unknown. 

“That’s a nutcracker.” Dean took the angry doll from him and demonstrated how the lever on the back worked. “Nobody actually uses them to crack nuts anymore...but if you did, you would put it here and push the lever down.” He pulled the lever up, showing off the opened mouth, before snapping it back down with a loud crack. "Most people just get them for decoration now." 

Cas nodded, setting it beside the stockings. “This?”

“You know, for someone who has experienced “thousands of Christmases” you don’t seem to know a whole lot about them.” Dean mocked playfully, elbowing his companion in the side. Before Castiel could defend himself, Dean added, “And those are candy canes. Pretty self explanatory. I made sure to get peppermint, not that fruity or chocolate flavored shit. Stick with tradition.”

Another nod and he set the bag of red and white striped candy aside. 

The next item he pulled out was a plastic, leafy object, with little white and red foam berries. There was a bright red bow on the top. 

“What about this?” He asked, waving the fake plant in Dean’s direction. 

“Hm?" Dean looked up and he blinked in obvious surprise. “Are you serious…”

“Dean?”

“Sam!” Dean stomped to the doorway and shouted down the hall. 

“What, what’s wrong?” Sam asked as he came around the corner. 

“The hell’d you buy that for?” Dean exclaimed, pointing accusingly at the branch still in Cas’s hand. 

“I thought it would be funny!” Sam said defensively, backing out of the room with a wide smile. 

“Yeah, no! Not funny!” Dean shouted after him. 

Castiel didn’t know what to make of the redness in Dean’s cheek as he went back to the bags, nor the quick glances he kept shooting in the angel’s direction. 

“You didn’t tell me what it is…” Cas trailed off, turning the leaves over in his hands and waiting. 

“It...um...it’s mistletoe.” Dean grumbled, so low that if Cas weren’t so close he wouldn’t have heard. 

Normally these names were followed by explanations, but Dean didn’t seem interested in giving one. 

“What is it for?” Cas pressed and Dean sighed.

“You hang it in doorways and if two people meet under it, they’re supposed to kiss.”

Castiel frowned, looking down at the innocent looking plant. “But why?”

“Jesus, Cas, I don’t know!” Dean blurted, “Sam just bought it as a joke, don’t worry about it!” 

Before Cas could argue, Dean grabbed a bag and stomped out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!! Pretty please! Love you all!! xoxo


	3. Bad Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter added! Going to find time to write during work tomorrow....eek. Enjoy a visit from our favorite trickster!!

Sam crept back into the library after his brother’s outburst, glancing over his shoulder as he went to make sure Dean didn’t follow to yell at him some more. 

“Touchy little thing, isn’t he?” Someone drawled from a chair beside the table when Sam came back into the room. Sam didn’t look at him, making a beeline for the tangled heap of lights on the ground. 

“Come on, not even a “Hello Gabe! Glad you could come!” Gabriel complained while slurping on a newly opened candy cane.

“Hello Gabe. Glad you could come.” Sam deadpanned and Gabriel let out a dramatic sigh, rolling his eyes. 

“You need to lighten up. It’s Christmas!” When Sam didn’t respond, the angel groaned and flopped back further into his seat. “Boring, boring, boring.”

With a flick of his wrist, the lights were neatly unwoven and sitting on the table, leaving Sam hunched over a pile of nothing with empty hands. He turned to glare at Gabe over his shoulder, who only grinned smugly back. 

“What’s on your mind Sammyboy?” Gabe pressed when Sam went back to ignoring him. 

“This is a bad idea.” He mumbled while adjusting the tree stand, determined not to look at the archangel, who seemed equally determined to be noticed.

“Come on, what could possibly go wrong?” Gabe exclaimed a little louder than intended, making Sam shoot him a warning glare. The angel raised his hands in surrender. “My bad. But really, what’s going to happen?”

“First off, don’t say that. You know our luck.” Gabe shrugged. “And, for starters, Dean could find out about this,” Sam waved his hand between the two of them, "and kill one or both of us. Second, it could completely backfire and make everything worse.”

“I don’t think it could get any worse, if you ask me. Have you seen one of their legendary staring contests? Could could cut that sexual tension with a knife.”

“Thirdly-” Sam started to continue as though the angel hadn't spoken, but Gabriel cut him off with an exaggerated sigh, sucking the last of the candy cane into his mouth. 

“Look, he won’t find out unless I tell him, and I got no plans of letting him know I was ever here. Not interested in the yelling or attempted murder that would follow. The only way Dean’o will know anything is if you tip him off, and I doubt you'll say anything.”

Sam pursed his lips, still thoroughly unconvinced. “Come on! You don’t trust me?”

“Um...not really, no.”

“That was a stupid question anyways.” Gabe dismissed with a wave of his hand, pulling another candy cane out of his pocket and sticking the end between his lips. 

“What’s the grand plan of yours anyway?”

“Wouldn’t be any fun if I told you all my secrets, now would it?” Gabriel replied with a familiar wry smile. 

Sam gave him a meaningful look and Gabe chuckled. “Puppy dog eyes may work on Cassie and your brother, but no luck with me!” He jumped up as he spoke, strolling across the room to get a closer look at the tree. 

When Sam continued to stare, he sighed, “Nothing too major. Kind of boring if you ask me. I would have preferred something more drastic, like locking them in a room until they made out or whatever, but I figured that would be frowned upon.”

“Gabe…”

“Don’t worry, no trick locks on me!” Gabe assured him. “But for the record, you’re no fun.”

They both watched the plugged in blinking lights twinkle from their organized pile on the floor or a moment, the red, blue, white, and green throwing colors off the walls. 

“Nah, just some cuddly Christmas cheer.” Gabe added to fill the silence. 

“What the hell does that mean?”

“Literally what it sounds like.” Gabriel replied brightly. “Just going to make them a little more touchy feely. All of their own volition of course. The pixie dust I sprinkled just lowers their inhibitions a little, makes them more confident to go after what they really want…” Gabe trailed off with a suggestive wink and an inappropriate hand gesture that earned him a shove in the arm. 

“And if that doesn’t work?”

“Well, that’s when I get dramatic.” Gabriel said with a wide smile. “I hope that’s the result.”

Sam sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, brow creased with worry. 

“This is such a bad idea.”

“Look, you want them to get together don’t you? _Marvin Gaye And Get It On_ and all that crap?”

Sam grimaced but nodded once. 

“Then I’m here to help. Whatever way I can. I swear to you they’ll be making out by Christmas morning.” Gabe assured him with a wide smile. 


	4. Garland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decorating time for the boys! Gah we are still doing that at the house. Why does decorating/wrapping/shopping always get left to the last minute??

“Here, try this.” Dean instructed, sliding a steaming mug of murky brown liquid across the wooden floor. Cas caught it before it slid off the steps, eyeing it narrowed, apprehensive eyes. “Geez, it’s just hot chocolate, not arsenic.”

“I was fairly confident you weren’t trying to poison me.” Cas argued, taking the mug in his hands and holding it at eye level to examine the brown liquid swirling inside. “Is this another Christmas tradition?”

“Yes. It’s a requirement.” Dean said solemnly, raising his own steaming cup with a wide smile before taking a small sip. 

Cas looked down at it, watching some of the bubbles on the surface pop before raising it to his lips and taking a deep gulp.

“No, Cas! Not so fast!” Dean exclaimed but it was too late. 

“Gah!” Cas coughed, spluttering as the drink burned down his throat. Eyes watering, he set his glass aside, debating if blowing up the glass was sufficient punishment. 

“Don’t you dare blow up my new Christmas mug!” Dean ordered, appearing by his side with a barely contained smile. He was obviously trying not to laugh, something that the angel did not appreciate.

“You think this is funny.” Cas stated with narrowed eyes, his tongue still tingling from the hot chocolate. It should have been renamed to scalding. 

“You should have seen your face!” Dean finally burst out, giving way to fits of laughter. Cas glowered at him, turning back to the pile of ornaments he was sorting, mainly to hide his own smile. He liked when Dean laughed, it had been so rare to hear over the past couple years. “Oh come on.” Dean insisted, nudging him on the shoulder before taking the still steaming mug off the floor. 

“Here, try it again. Smaller sips this time.” Dean sat down on the floor beside the angel, shoulder to shoulder, passing him the glass. Castiel glanced at his companion, surprised by the closeness. It was something he had learned wasn’t allowed. But Dean scooted closer still, taking his hand and pressing the mug into it. 

Cas glanced down at their still touching hands, a strange warmth crawling up his arms that had nothing to do with the drink. 

“It’s good if you don’t chug it.” Dean assured him. 

Cas pursed his lips and nodded, separating their hands with slight regret. He raised the glass to his lips a second time and took them smallest of sips. 

He blinked in surprise, looking down at mug before taking another drink. Dean beamed beside him, bumping his shoulder before pulling a bag of hooks between them.

“Like it?”

“It’s delicious.” Cas mused, taking a deeper drink, the liquid cooling enough for him to taking deep gulps without further injury. With his grace so weak, the chocolate was easy to taste, though there was still an underlying texture of molecules. 

“Thought so. We’ll have to make you taste Christmas dinner foods tonight so we know what to make.” Dean added while hooking a bright red Santa ornament. 

Dean stood up then, standing on his toes to attach the ornament to a branch near the top. “Damn, I think I need a ladder.”

“Maybe Sam was right about the size of the tree being excessive.” Cas commented from the floor. 

“You shut your face and get me a chair.” Dean shot over his shoulder, no real venom in his voice. Cas rolled his eyes, climbing to his feet and sliding a chair toward the tree. 

“Thanks.”  Another bump on the shoulder. Castiel glanced at him but didn’t comment, watching from behind as Dean tucked the Santa a little inside the tree. 

“We can’t see it well from there.” Cas pointed out, expecting Dean had an explanation for its location. 

“I like to put some inside so there aren’t any gaps." Of course there was a reason. "When you look at the tree, it should be completely filled.” Dean said firmly, coming back down and pushing the chair aside. "That's one thing I vaguely remember Christmas. When I used to get little trees with Sam when we were little, I always made sure to keep that tradition going. Mom loved an overstuffed tree, completely disorganized. Gave it character, she used to say." Dean shot him another smile that didn't touch his eyes. Cas smiled back.

Dean coughed, as though realizing how heavy the conversation had gotten and thrust a mass of gold garland into Cas's hands. “Here, hang some of this in the doorway. You might need a chair for that too.”

Cas nodded and took the fluffy gold garland from Dean’s hand and strode over to the entrance to the library. There would be just enough to stretch across the sides and top. He wondered if he could just grace it into place instead of using a chair. 

“Don’t you dare use your mojo either.” Dean called from amidst the tree’s branches. Castiel shot him a glare but didn’t complain otherwise, grabbing a chair and climbing on top of it. 

Everything was going fine until he got to the other side. He slid the chair in place, climbed up, and started to staple the last corner, when he felt the chair slip. 

No further warning and Cas was flat on his back looking up at the swaying remainder of garland, the chair toppling down the stairs with a loud crash. 

“Cas!” Dean was over him in an instant, grabbing his hands and pulling him to his feet. “You alright?”

“Yes, Dean, I’m fine.” Cas said in a daze, blinking as he got his focus back. Dean was carding a hand through his hair, looking for bumps, feeling for blood. Even after he was sure there was no damage, he didn’t withdraw his hand, just held Cas there. 

“Stupid.” Dean grumbled and Cas rolled his eyes. 

“If there was anything worth laughing at, I’m sure that was it.” Cas commented and Dean grinned, pulling him into a tight hug. 

“Stupid.” He repeated and Cas laughed. 

Neither of them noticed the shining candy wrappers on the ground as they went back to hanging ornaments, Dean’s arm still slung around Cas’s shoulders. 


	5. Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.AM.SO.SORRY!!!!! My family got sick on Christmas and then I got sick and ugh! Long story short, no computer time!! Have a very long overdue chapter. Sorry for the long wait! (I'm sure there are some mistakes so I will go back tomorrow and edit!) Some Christmas fluff between our angel and hunter. More to come soon! xoxo

 

Dean was whistling when Cas came into the kitchen the next morning. 

Whistling. At a time before ten am. 

It was reasonable for Cas to remain stunned in the doorway watching his companion, who normally would be slouched over a cup of coffee at this early an hour. 

It was also reasonable for him to remain there in the doorway long after his surprise had faded, because it was rare that Castiel ever saw Dean in such a domestic state. Christmas music blaring through the speakers of an ancient CD player, wearing slippers, a faded t-shirt and green flannel pants. In one hand he twirled a wooden spoon, absentmindedly splattering the counter with batter, while the other held a box of cookie mix. 

When the alarm on the coffee maker went off, startling the angel out of his staring, Dean turned around and caught the angel watching him. 

A cough, an awkward smile and a scratch on the back of the head. That’s what Cas expected Dean to do when he realized he had been caught. That was his usual reaction to finding Cas watching him. 

But he just smiled wider, turning off the coffee pot and striding over to the somewhat dumbstruck angel. 

“Morning Cas, coffee’s ready!” He said brightly, grabbing Cas’s elbow and tugging him inside. “Grab me some mugs, will ya?” He added over his shoulder, turning back to the oven and fiddling with the dials. 

Cas pulled a few of the newly bought Christmas mugs out of the cabinet and filled them with coffee. He stirred in sugar for himself, passing Dean the black coffee without a second thought. He didn’t know how Dean could drink the murky liquid without any kind of sweetener, but never questioned it. 

“Here, put this on.” Dean instructed, passing Cas an apron. Cas only then noticed the red apron slung around his friend’s neck, bearing a cheerful Santa on the front pocket. Cas’s had reindeer. 

When he returned to Dean’s side, he was busy spooning dough into his hands, rolling it between his palms until it formed a ball. 

“Want to try?” Dean asked, spooning out some more dough and holding it out to the angel. 

Cas stared at it like Dean was holding a spider. “No...I think I’m-”

“Come on, it’s not hard.” Dean insisted, showing him again and dropping the next roll onto the baking sheet. 

Cas pursed his lips and took the next offered spoonful, rolling it carefully between his palms. It was a little lumpier than Dean’s creations, but his friend nodded encouragingly so he dropped it onto the pan. 

The two of them worked together in silence, taking turns rolling the cookies. 

“You know, this CD Sam picked up ain’t half bad.” Dean commented, glancing at the cover. “Pentatonix or something like that. He likes that acapella crap, but this is actually kind of nice.” 

They both listened for a moment until Dean finished the last of the dough balls, leaving only a tiny amount of batter at the bottom of the bowl. A wide grin spread across his lips. “This is the best part!” He exclaimed, sticking his finger in and scooping some batter on to it. Cas watched in confusion as he sucked the batter from his finger with a wide smile. 

“You try.” Dean insisted, swiping the rest on to his finger and holding it out to Cas, who looked at him in astonishment. 

“I don’t think that’s particularly healthy.” Cas pointed out with a frown, examining the batter on Dean’s finger. “Consuming raw eggs can-”

“Yeah, yeah, you sound like the warning label on the box, just try it.” When Cas still looked apprehensive, Dean added with wide puppy dog eyes, “It’s a Christmas tradition.”

With pursed lips, Cas went to take the offered dough from Dean, but he pulled back. 

“Open up.” Dean instructed, “My hands are clean, promise.”

Cas blinked at him in surprise. Wasn’t this another one of those personal space things that Dean was always so strict about? Why was he standing so close?

“Cas?” Dean asked, only a foot away now.

“Oh…” Cas slowly opened his mouth and closed his lips around Dean’s fingertip, quickly sucking the batter off. His eyes were crossed to look down at what he was doing, so he missed the heat rising in Dean’s cheeks. 

“S’good.” Cas whispered, glancing up at Dean with a small smile his friend was a little late to return. 

“Yeah...told ya.” Dean said a little quieter than before. “So, sprinkle time!” He suddenly exclaimed, wheeling around and grabbing the jars of colorful, crystallized sugar from the table. 

Cas watched as Dean took several colors and hastily shook them over one of the cookies, coloring it with green, blue, and red. Dean held out one of the jars to the angel, who took it gingerly in his hands and examined his bare cookies. Carefully, he shook the blue crystals over his, making sure none fell over the edge. 

Each cookie got one color, any sprinkle that fell off was put back on so that they were spread out evenly. When he finished, he looked up to find Dean watching him with a small, content smile on his face. Then he looked down at Dean’s cookies and his face fell. 

“What? What’s the matter?” Dean asked quickly, coming up right behind the angel to peer over his shoulder. 

“They don’t look the same as yours.” Cas mumbled. 

Dean’s were bright with color, covered in every sprinkle available until you couldn’t even see the cookie beneath it. 

“Nah, they’re perfect!” Dean insisted, smacking Cas’s arm and quickly opening the oven, pushing the tray inside. 

The CD had stopped playing, so Dean quickly switched on the radio in search of a Christmas station. 

 

_ “Rockin around the Christmas tree,  _

_ have a happy holiday. _

_ Everyone’s dancin’ merrily,  _

_ in the new old fashioned way.” _

 

Dean grinned over his shoulder. “Dance with me Cas!”

“What?” Cas asked in shock as Dean grabbed his arm. 

“Dance!”

“I don’t...I never…”

“It’s easy. Here-”

Just as he started to move Cas’s hands, the song ended, changing to another, much slower song. 

“This better anyways.” Dean nodded, “Better to start out slow.”

 

_ "Take back the holly and mistletoe. _

_ Silver bells on strings. _

_ If I wrote a letter to Santa Claus,  _

_ I would ask for just one thing." _

 

“Dean, this is ridiculous.” Cas argued, embarrassment rushing through him. He could feel heat rising in his cheeks and knew it was showing. 

“Here, just follow me.” Dean said softly, taking one hand in his, placing Cas’s other one on his shoulder. Swaying side to side. “See, easy.” Dean grinned and Cas managed a small smile. 

 

_ "Take back the tinsel,  _

_ the stockings and bows,  _

_ Cuz all I want for Christmas is you." _

 

Cas gulped, avoiding Dean’s eye as the song continued. This was much closer than he was used to. Everything seemed too warm. He could count the freckles on Dean’s cheeks. He wanted to. 

They swayed to the music, back and forth, taking baby steps so they moved a little. Not too much or Cas would panic. Dean gripped his hand tightly, the other gentle on the small of his back.

Dean was singing now. Possibly the cheesiest line Cas had ever heard, but it made him blush again either way. He couldn’t control his treacherous human body when his angel mojo was so low. 

 

_ "You are the angel that tops my tree.  _

_ You are my dream come true.  _

_ Santa can’t bring me,  _

_ what I need.  _

_ Cuz’ all I want for Christmas is you." _

 

When Cas looked up again, Dean was closer than before. Cas could count the eyelashes now. 

 

_ Cuz’ all I want for Christmas is you.  _

 

The arm around his waist was pulling him closer. Cas’s hand instinctively tightened on Dean’s shoulder. He could feel Dean’s breath ghosting across his lips. 

 

_ Cuz all I want for Christmas- _

 

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

Dean leapt back like the angel had burned him, eyes wide and frightened. He looked at the oven like he had forgotten it was there, the red numbers blinking angrily at him, urging him to take the cookies out before they burned. 

Cas couldn’t care less. Let them burn if that meant Dean would come back. 

“I...uh…” Dean stumbled, scratching the back of his head. Cas’s face fell; he knew what that gesture meant. Dean was closing off again. 

“Cookies. Yeah.” He muttered, “You take out the cookies. Gotta go do...something. Be back.” Dean said all this like he was in a daze, turning slowly and walking out of the kitchen. Cas stared after him until the oven beeped again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pentatonix is one of my favorite groups so I had to include them somewhere. The song they were dancing to was All I Want For Christmas Is You by Vince Vance and the Valiants. What did you all think??? Let me know in the comments I love hearing from you!!


	6. Not Working

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some Gabriel fun!

“This is not working.” Sam announced, stomping into the library and throwing himself dramatically into a chair. “And stop stealing all the candy canes off the tree.” He added, running a hand over his face as he looked up at Gabe. 

The angel rolled his eyes, continuing to slurp on the one already in his mouth while taking another off the tree. 

“Of course it’s not working.” Gabriel commented when he realized Sam was expecting a reply. “Your brother’s too set in his heterosexual ways and my brother is too clueless to see what’s going on.”

“He is interested though…” Sam asked nervously. 

Gabe threw him a condescending look. “Have you not been paying attention the past seven years?” 

“Yeah, well Cas is hard to read. We could have been wrong-”

“You never heard him on angel radio. Every angel in the garrison knew Cas was in love with your brother the second he “gripped him tight and” blahblahblah. Trust me, he is head over wings in love with ol' Deano.”

“You’re sure.”

“I may be a sick bastard and your brother may be an ass, but I would never string him along like that. I do have standards.”

Sam sighed, leaning back in his chair, “So what do we do now?”

A wicked smile spread across the trickster’s lips, “Now I get to have some fun.”

***

It had been hours since Dean left the kitchen and Cas still had a pile of cookies sitting on the stove and no clue what to do with them. He had hoped his friend would come back, but felt somewhat relieved he hadn’t. Gave him a chance to get himself together. 

He didn’t understand what had happened. Over the past few days it had been...strange. Things that had not been allowed in the past were suddenly a daily part of his and Dean’s routine. They sat close together, shoulder to shoulder at all times. Dean would find reasons to touch him, a hand on the arm, a pull of his hand, an arm slung around his waist or a hand on his back. He smiled more. For the first time, he seemed genuinely happy for Cas to be around. His eyes would brighten whenever he saw him. Cas didn’t want that to change. 

He must have done something wrong. Acted too strongly. He had repressed his emotions as best he could for years. Cas had known he had feelings for his friend, but knew nothing could be done. Dean was “straight”, or at least he claimed to be. If friendship was all he could give, Cas was more than willing to take it.

But the past few days had been so different. It gave Castiel the hope he hadn’t allowed himself before. He shouldn’t have allowed it now. 

There was some shuffling in the hallway. Castiel raised his head, watching as Dean came around the corner. 

A quick glance in the angel’s direction before making a beeline for the refrigerator. He ducked inside, came out with a beer. 

Things were back to normal. Cas didn’t want them to be. 

“Dean, are you alright?” He asked quickly before his friend could run away again. 

Dean’s eyes darted up and then away again. “Yeah Cas, m’fine.”

Blue eyes narrowed. “You’re lying.”

“Jesus, Cas, everything is fine!” He exclaimed, making his way to the door but Cas was faster, stopping him in the doorway. 

“Why are you lying to me?”

Dean groaned and turned away, starting to walk out into the hall. 

Only he couldn’t. He looked around, wondering if the angel had done something. 

Dean tried to take a step but stubbed his toe. On nothing. It was like there was an invisible wall keeping him there. He glared at Cas. 

“Way to waste your mojo. Come on, let me out.”

“What are you talking about?” Cas asked in surprise. 

“The fact that I can’t get out of this damn doorway is what I’m talking about!”

Cas’s brows furrowed and he reached out, trying to stick his hand past Dean. He couldn’t. 

“I don’t understand…”

“What the hell…” Dean had tried to go back in the kitchen but was still stuck. 

“Um...Dean?” Cas mumbled. 

“What?!”

Cas, in the tiny space between them, raised his hand and pointed at the top of the doorway. 

Twinkling merrily in the glow of the kitchen light, hung the sprig of mistletoe.


	7. All Sammy's Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got another chapter done. Sorry for being so slow!! Hopefully this will be done by next Christmas! ;) Haha just kidding only a couple more chapters left to go now. More Gabriel for you all!! xoxo

“Sam!” Dean roared, turning as best he could in the already cramped space so his voice would carry down the hall. “Get your sasquatch ass in here pronto!”

“Dean…” Cas sighed, scooting back to lean against the doorjamb and out of his friend’s space. 

“What?!”

“I don’t think shouting is necessary.”

“The hell it isn’t! My brother rigged the damn doorway with cursed frickin’ mistletoe!” His voice echoed off the kitchen walls and Cas scrunched his eyes in disapproval. “Oh don’t look at me with that scrunchy face.” Dean snapped, trying to run a hand over his but elbowing Cas in the nose instead. “Oh geez, man, I’m sorry.” He groaned, trying to step away without much luck while the angel rubbed the bridge of his nose with a small smile. 

“It’s fine.”

“No it’s not. Sam! Where the hell are you!?” Cas sighed again, leaning away from Dean’s ridiculously loud mouth with a grimace. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” They both heard from down the hall followed by the clomping of boots on the floor. Sam rounded the corner and came over to the kitchen, surprised by what he saw. 

“Um...what’re you guys doing?” Sam asked with a touch of humor in his eyes, which darted between the two of them. Only then did Cas realize what it looked like. To give each other more space, both of them had their backs against the doorframe, which meant they were facing each other and almost chest to chest. Not good. At least, to Dean it wasn't good.

But the angry red in Dean’s face and the frustration in Castiel’s must have tipped Sam off, his grin slipping into a frown. 

“I’ll tell you what we’re not doing, and it’s leaving this doorway! You want to know why?!” Dean shouted before ramming his foot into the invisible wall between them with a curse as his already stubbed toe throbbed. 

“How was that logical-” Cas started but Dean waved him off. 

“We can’t get out of this damned doorway!” Dean yelled louder. 

“Wait, what?” Sam spluttered, reaching out and tapping the invisible barrier. “What the hell?”

Dean groaned, “Yeah, ‘what the hell’ he says. Like he doesn’t know about this cursed Christmas shit.” Dean sneered, pointing a finger at the sparkling sprig above them. 

Sam’s eyes widened comically as he blinked up at it in wonder. 

“Forget you put that there, buddy?” Dean snapped. 

“Dean, I swear I didn’t-”

“Oh, like I believe that, just take it down!”

“Dean, I-” Sam stopped suddenly before groaning. “No...he promised.”

“He? He who?” Castiel asked, peering at the younger Winchester in confusion. 

“Look, Dean, promise you won’t get mad-”

“A little too late for that.” Dean rumbled, starting to fume again. “Answer the angel. He who?”

“I-”

A loud crack behind them. “Well if it isn’t my favorite angel baby and his pet human!” A wistful voice called from the kitchen. 

Dean looked at Castiel in shock, who stared back with wide blue eyes. 

They both tried to turn at the same time, smacking their shoulders together with a sharp crack. They tried again, this time with an elbow in Dean’s ribs. 

“Okay, not working. Cas you go first.” Dean groaned, rubbing his right side. Cas nodded and turned carefully, Dean following so they both faced the kitchen, squished shoulder to shoulder. 

Sitting on the counter, munching happily on one of Cas’s cookies, was Gabriel. 

He kicked his legs forward and back where they hung from the countertop, watching his brother and Dean with a wide smile, seemingly unaffected by the steam coming out of the Winchester’s ears. 

“Hey Dean’o! Cassie!” 

“Gabriel.” Cas nodded back with a polite smile.

“Don’t you “Dean’o” me! What’d you do?!”

“Well, it was really all your brother’s idea.” Gabe said with a gesture in Sam’s direction. “Such a good sibling, trying to get you some angel lovin’ for Christmas.”

“I...you...Sam!” Dean practically whined, turning around without thinking, shoving Castiel into the wall with an “oof”. “Sorry Cas. You’re working with him!?” He jabbed an accusing figure over his shoulder at the still grinning archangel. 

“Really, it’s kind of sweet.” Gabriel offered by Dean waved him off. 

“Look, this isn’t what I had planned.” Sam started but that was clearly not what Dean wanted to hear. Cas sighed and leaned back against the door to wait it out. There was no point in trying to intervene when Dean was this worked up. 

“What-you-had-planned?? What, exactly, did you have planned?”

“I just, you know...wanted you and Cas to...you know-”

“You say ‘you know’ one more time and I will break your face.”

“That’s kind of rude, you know.” Gabe called from behind them, “And I don’t think you’re, you know, going anywhere….you know.”

“Mature, Gabriel.” Cas sighed, watching Dean’s ears redden. 

“I’m the poster boy of maturity, brother mine!” Gabriel replied, taking another cookie and chomping on the corner. 

“Okay, you and Cas have been having a staring contest for years that goes way beyond platonic.” Sam started, not giving Dean a chance to argue, “So I thought it would be nice if you two, you know...resolved some of that. So I asked Gabe for some help because you guys were never going to get there on your own-”

“I...we...Cas and I don’t-I mean-we don’t “stare” at each other-”

“Gazing is a better word.”

“Shut up, Gabe…” Sam hissed. 

“So you thought it would be a good idea to trap us under a plant? What is that supposed to do?” Dean asked angrily, “And we do not GAZE at each other!” He blurted over his shoulder. 

“The mistletoe was not my idea!” Sam insisted, “And I don’t know what he plans to do with it.” He added, looking pointedly at Gabe for an explanation. 

“It’s simple really. You all, even Cassie here, know what mistletoe is for.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed while Castiel peered up at the plastic leaves in confusion. 

“You sonofa-”

“No foul language, please.” Gabriel interrupted. From behind them, Sam was groaning.

“Gabe, you can’t be serious.”

“What do we have to do?” Dean snarled through clenched teeth. 

“You guys are no fun.” Gabe sighed, “Like I said, simple.” He pointed up at the mistletoe. “All you have to do is kiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is such a nice angel, isn't he?? More to come soon, hopefully by tonight. Already have it mapped out, just the writing that's a problem. :D Let me know what you thought in the comments!! Love hearing from you <3


	8. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final two chapters! A month after Christmas and it is finally about to be completed! Thank you for bearing with me I know this has been agonizingly slow! So much drama on this end. Blek. Hope you enjoy the final two chapters!

“No.” Dean’s jaw set and eyes blazing, he took a step away from the angel. Well, he tried, only managing to bump his head on the doorframe instead. “No way.” He added around clenched teeth. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, hopping off the counter and crossing his arms. 

“Look boys, I never intended for it to get this far.” The trickster said unconvincingly, his eyes glinting in the kitchen light. Sam barely contained his snort of disbelief. 

Castiel was watching the proceedings with a wary expression. In truth, he didn’t understand what the issue was. He had seen friends kiss before. On the cheek, even on the lips. Though he may want it to mean more, it didn’t have to. So why was Dean making such a big deal out of it? He looked like he was about to have a panic attack, the way his breathing grew ragged, hands clenched into fists at his sides. 

“Sure you didn’t.” Dean spat, crossing his arms over his chest and defiantly jutting out his chin. “You had this rigged from the beginning.”

“Well….” Gabriel trailed off with a wry smile. “I admit, this had been my first suggestion. But I promised little moose here I wouldn’t go for it unless I had to.” He defended, peering over the shoulders between him to grin at Sam. “My partner in crime here even admitted things were moving too slow so I amped it up a little.”

“Sam…” Dean groaned, “When this is over you better start running.”

“And no way, Cassie, kiss on the cheek won’t cut it so don’t even try.” Gabe piped up with a wry smile. “Full on mouth to mouth or no dice.”

Dean let out a harsh sigh through his teeth, thumping his head repeatedly on the wall. If he made it through this without permanent brain trauma it would be a miracle. 

“Dean-” Cas started.

“What?”

“Can’t we just...do it?” Cas asked, gesturing up to the mistletoe, missing the way his companion’s eyes widened. “Then the spell will be lifted and we can...pretend it never happened.”

This time he saw Dean’s face redden, eyes sliding down to the floor for a moment before he turned a mutinous glare back toward the kitchen. 

“No.”

“But Dean-”

“No, alright!? We aren’t kissing!”

“What’s the matter with you?” Cas exclaimed, arms twitching to stop himself from throwing his hands in the air. “You obviously can’t stand to be this close to me so for both our sakes do it and get out!”

Sam was backing away now, jerking his head at Gabriel to do the same. With a quiet flutter the archangel was gone. 

“You think...I can’t stand to be around you?” Dean asked hesitantly, eyes darting up to search the angel’s face but Cas looked away. 

“Obviously.” Castiel repeated. “Gabe won’t lift the spell so this is the only way. Just get it over with.”

“Cas…”

The angel continued to stare at a spot of flour on the counter until he felt a gentle prod on his shoulder. 

“That’s not true, Cas.”

His only reply was a sharp eye roll, something he had picked up from traveling with the Winchesters for so long.

“It’s not.”

“And you disappearing for two hours, that was just your way of showing you like having me around?” Cas asked sharply while still staring resolutely at the flour. 

“It wasn’t-I was-”

“It wasn’t just today. Before this whole Christmas thing started you always kept your distance.” Castiel added, dropping his gaze to look at the floor instead. “It was made clear that you didn’t want me close to you in any sense. This has only become more evident by your actions since this happened.” He waved a vague hand toward the ceiling without looking. He could feel Dean’s eyes on him but didn’t want to look. 

“So really, what other conclusion should I have come to?” Cas finished with a sigh, leaning back against the wall. Personal space and all that. 

“That maybe I was doing it for a reason.” Dean said sharply. Sharp enough that blue eyes darted up for a fraction of a second, long enough to gauge the green looking back at him. Glaring back at him. Dean was angry. Why? 

Back to the floor. 

“A reason.” Cas repeated. 

“Yeah, Cas, a reason.”

“What reason-”

“I don’t know.” Without looking up Cas could see Dean was nervously rubbing the back of his neck, the gesture bringing them a little closer. “Look, you know I’m shit at this kind of stuff.”

“I don’t even know what “this kind of stuff” is.” Cas interjected, air quotes and all. That made Dean laugh, just a little. 

“Just, lately...longer than lately, I started noticing things. Stupid things.” Dean started and Castiel frowned, glancing up at him. “Like the squinty thing you do with your eyes when you’re confused.” He nodded at Cas with a smile. 

“Or the way your eyes glaze over whenever you eat a burger. How you drum your fingers on the table when you read. The smell of that new organic laundry detergent you got. Don’t tell Sam, but that stuff is great.”

Cas almost smiled at that, still unsure of where this was going. “The way you wrinkle your nose when I say something stupid. The fact that my favorite ACDC shirt looks way better on you. That you make little humming sounds when you get coffee in the morning-”

“Dean...I don’t understand.”

“The point is, I started noticing things. Little things that I never notice because I never pay attention. So the fact that I started paying attention freaked me out. The fact that I liked all of these little things more than a best friend should freaked me out.”

“So you did what you always do.” Cas mumbled, “You blocked off the unfamiliar feelings instead of confronting them.”

“You have a real charming way of making a guy feel like a moron, you know that.” There was a touch of humor in Dean’s voice that made Cas smile. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be...it’s another thing I noticed.”

They stood in silence for a few moments, both determinedly looking in opposite directions while they got their thoughts together. 

“So...where does this leave us?”

“It leaves us with a lot of unresolved feelings and a stupid plant.” Dean answered, pointing at the offending twig above them. “And two brothers who need to get their asses handed to them.” He called down the hall. 

“So these things you noticed. The feelings that freaked out you. What does all that mean?”

Cas looked up as Dean clenched his jaw, lips pursed as he thought about his next move. He glanced up at the mistletoe, eyes narrowed before looking back at the angel. 

“I guess it means I kiss you, Cas.”

Castiel’s eyes widened in surprise and Dean started to backpedal. “I mean, if you want me to! I don’t have to-we can just make Gabriel get rid of it. Sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“Dean!”

“...Yeah?”

“I want you to.”

Dean blinked down at him. “You what?”

“I...want you to.” Cas repeated, eyes flicking to Dean’s lips and back to his eyes. 

“Really.” Not a question, a confused statement. 

Cas took a small step forward, unsure of how to proceed. But he nodded and Dean smiled. A hesitant smile, like he wasn’t entirely sure Cas was telling the truth. 

But he reached out with a shaking hand, resting it safely on Cas’s shoulder. Castiel took his other hand and twined their fingers together. It was an unfamiliar feeling; the warmth spreading through his palm, the callused but still soft fingers rubbing circles on the back of his hand. Unfamiliar, but not unpleasant. 

A step closer. “You’re sure?” Dean asked. 

Cas was too busy reliving the moment that had been taken from him earlier. The expanse of freckles on Dean’s cheeks, the flecks of gold in his otherwise forest green eyes. The hand holding his tightened in question. 

“Oh. Yes.” He answered quickly. 

Dean nodded, inching forward at a snail’s pace, watching Cas’s eyes for any sign of uncertainty. He must not have found any.

The last inch was closed by both of them, meeting in a fleeting kiss. A test for both of them. Closed mouth and gentle, unmoving and swift. It only lasted a few seconds, maybe less, but as they pulled apart Cas instantly missed the contact. 

Apparently Dean did too.

The hand on his shoulder tightened, tugging the angel back to him and pressing their lips together. Cas was smiling, could feel Dean’s lips against his own curling into a similar girn. The kisses were small, nothing more could come of them when they were smiling so much. 

A hand found its way into the angel’s hair, his own winding around Dean’s waist to hold him close. 

“Cas?” Dean asked against his lips. 

“Hm?”

“We are so stupid.”

Cas couldn’t help but chuckle, nodding once before capturing the hunter’s lips again. 

He felt a shift and pulled back to see Dean sticking his hand out the door. He beamed down at Cas and grabbed his hand. 

“Come on.” He urged, tugging the angel out of the doorway and down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo.....what did you think?? Let me know in the comments! xoxo


	9. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final little baby chapter to tie this disaster in a pretty Christmas bow (now it's just a January bow but whatever)! Hope you enjoyed it! Again, sorry it took so long to finish! Hope to get back to writing more regularly now though! Love you all!

Dean quickly opened the door to his room, kicking it shut behind him and pulling Cas with him onto the bed, laying down beside him with their heads on the pillows. 

The angel reached out, touching Dean’s cheek gently, thumb tracing his cheekbone, fingertips ghosting over his forehead and down his nose. He paused at his lips, tracing them with featherlight touches until they curled into a smile beneath them. 

He followed the path his fingers had made, kissing Dean’s cheek, his forehead, the tip of his nose before pausing at the still beaming lips. 

“You gonna stare all day?” Dean whispered, amusement lacing his question and making Cas smile. 

“I think I might.” He mused, lips inches away from Dean’s. He could feel warmth on his lips, taste Dean on his tongue. Sliding a hand into the hunter’s cropped hair, he kissed him for what felt like the hundreth and the first time all at once. 

They stayed like that for most of the night, wrapped in each other’s arms, hands lazily tracing patterns on each other’s skin, touching and tasting, lips learning and memorizing. Whispered confessions filled the silence of the room, shared laughter and quiet conversations spoken only for them to hear. 

It wasn’t until the clock on the bedside table beeped, signalling a new day, that they looked away from each other to look at the time. 

“Hey, Cas?”

“Yes?”

“Merry Christmas.”

Castiel smiled as the hunter tugged him back into his arms for another kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”   
  


“Well, my little moose, it looks like someone owes me a thank you.” Gabriel stated wistfully, producing two candy bars from his pocket and offering one to Sam. The hunter eyed it for a moment before sitting down beside the angel and taking it. 

“I still don’t think the mistletoe was necessary.” Sam commented around a mouthful of chocolate. 

“Oh come on, at the rate they were going, nothing would have happened until sometime mid July. I did us both, and them, a favor.”

“Yeah I guess.” Sam sighed, raising his candy bar to Gabe in a toast. “Thanks.”

Gabe grinned, clinking their chocolate together and tossing the rest into his mouth. “I keep my promises. Making out by Christmas.”

Sam groaned, running a hand through his hair. “They might be more unbearable now…”

“Can’t be worse than before.” Gabriel didn’t sound convinced, merely hopeful. “Well, I’d better get going. Have my own Christmas plans, mostly involving the twins from Playboy’s month of December.” He said with a wink, hopping up and strutting toward the door. 

Sam smirked, “Have a good Christmas Gabe.”

“Hey, Sammy.” Sam looked up to see Gabriel pointing cheekily up at the ceiling. Mistletoe was hanging in the doorway. 

“Hell no.” Sam snorted, wrinkling his nose in disgust and Gabriel laughed. 

“Ah well, was worth a shot.” With another wink and a gust of wind, Gabe was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!!!!!!! Let me know what you thought below!! <3


End file.
